1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to devices that measure the length of living animals, including fish. More particularly, it relates to a device that enables a person to quickly measure the length of a fish without touching the fish.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most countries have laws that require the length or weight, or both, of a fish to be measured when caught to protect natural resources. The laws require release of fish found to be below or over prescribed lengths or weights so that fish populations are not depleted.
However, the act of measuring the length or weight of a fish on board a boat can kill the fish, thereby defeating the purpose of the law. Typically, the fish will thrash violently, thereby requiring much more oxygen than when it is immersed in water and moving about non-violently. The fish thus succumbs to lack of oxygen.
Thus there is a need for a device that limits the ability of a fish to thrash around as attempts are made to measure its length or weight, or both.
Handling fish in order to measure their length or weight also causes the hands of the person performing the measurement to develop an unpleasant smell.
Therefore there is also a need for a device that enables a person to measure the length or weight of a fish without making physical contact with the fish.
Removing a fishhook from a thrashing fish is also problematic, i.e., the person removing the hook can be cut, punctured, or otherwise hurt.
Therefore there is also a need for a device that facilitates fishhook removal prior to measuring the length or weight of a fish without making physical contact with the fish so that the fishhook can be removed safely.
However, in view of the art considered as a whole at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill in the art how the known methods and devices for measuring fish length or weight, or both, could be improved.